This projct is to support cooperative clinical trials of new diagnostic and therapeutic methods in the management of cancer patients. Protocols developed cooperatively within the Central Oncology Group with active participation of the principal investigator, (R.W. Frelick), a member of the Group, will be used by the above named professional personnel of the Carpenter Memorial Clinic of the Wilmington Medical Center and other cooperating physicians on the Staff of the WMC in the management of appropriate cancer cases. Such protocols are aproved by the subcommittee on Human Rights of the Research Committee of the Wilmington Medical Center before being activated. The Carpenter Memorial Clinic (tumor clinic) of the Wilmington Medical Center acts as the headquarters of the operation. It includes the tumor registry of the Center and also acts as the registry for the rest of the hospitals of the State. The Carpenter Memorial Clinic was founded in 1935. Its initial activity was largely centered about radiotherapy but its most active component today is in the field of Medical Oncology. Radiotherapy, also a very active program at the Center, is temporarily separated in space but not in function from the CMC, where individual tumor records are kept on all of its patients. This allows for a central uniform record with an additional assist from its Registry activities. In the last year we have broadend our base by setting up satellite facilities, which we visit once a month at hospitals in Dover, Seaford, Milford and Lewes, Delaware. Thus, in addition to our current activities, we have a broad patient base for cooperative clinical trials. This also makes follow-up and evaluation results possible. In each of these areas, including the Wilmington Medical Center, we have associated tumor conferences and consultations with other members of the hospital staff. With the aid of the nurses, the clinical information in the tumor records is transcribed to forms needed for the COG protocols and mailed to Wisconsin for the necessary work needed to compile and analyze results of all the cooperating institutions. Current accrual rate is about two plus new patients entered on protcol per week - with expected losses, estimate about 90 acceptable and completed cases per year.